


Six cubic meters of no reception

by mybigfatcat



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Asthma, Comfort, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Javier is stupidly perfect, M/M, Sexy Times, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: “Let me see,” Javier whines. Somehow he still sounds dignified which just makes Yuzuru even more annoyed. There’s only three and a half years between them but Javier had always been so... so much more mature.Not mature as in he didn’t try to steal Yuzuru’s phone to wreck his game, but as in he looked like the handsome twenty six year old man he was. Yuzuru sometimes, well, very often, felt like a kid when he was around him.





	Six cubic meters of no reception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornerstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstones/gifts).

> This is for cornerstones, amazing and wonderful cornerstones, who I hope will like this weird little fic. Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is very much fictional, and not meant for commercial purposes. Please don't re-post on other sites.

-

“Let me see,” Javier whines. Somehow he still sounds dignified which just makes Yuzuru even more annoyed. There’s only three and a half years between them but Javier has always been so... so much more mature.

Not mature as in he didn’t try to steal Yuzuru’s phone to wreck his game, but as in he looked like the handsome twenty six year old man he was. Yuzuru sometimes, well, very often, felt like a kid when he was around him.

Yuzuru, not above being a bit petty, takes revenge in whatever way he can.

“No,” Yuzuru declares, a final verdict, and pulls his phone away from Javier. He shuts the game down, locks the phone, and puts it in his pocket for good measure.

“You’re mean,” Javier says and manages to even make pouting look like a mature thing to do.

Yuzuru scowls at him, scowls at his stupid jawline, his stupid brows and his stupid mouth stuck in a pout. Stupid Javi.

“Okay, we’re all done now,” says the lawyer office secretary from her the other side of the waiting room. She gets up from the desk and walks up to them where they sit on fancy leather couches wearing their work out clothes under their coats. She hands them the copies of the papers they had to sign for the club.

Yuzuru is watching Javier as she comes over, and watches the shift from the feigned pout to the handsome smile as she comes closer. How it breaks out into full blinding strength when Javier stands and takes the manilla folders from her. Yuzuru bristles, he could’ve taken his own papers, he’s not some child.

As most other times here in Toronto, girls seem to gravitate to Javier like moths to a light, and Yuzuru has to clear his throat to get attention.

“Thank you,” he says and smiles too, for good measure. She startles almost invisible and smiles back at him and nods.

“We’ll see you next time,” Javier adds and her attention shifts again.

Yuzuru is not interested in her, he doesn’t think he could ever date a Canadian girl because there would be so many things he could never say, but that’s not the point.

The point is that Javier, stupid Javier and his handsome stupid face, is- well he’s just _annoying_.

Javier, folders in hand, starts herding Yuzuru out of the offices and through the lobby to the elevator, and Yuzuru can only be annoyed and let himself be led. The hand that Javier has positioned on Yuzuru’s lower back to lead him burns right through Yuzuru’s shirt, sweatshirt and coat.

It’s eight pm and the sky is already dark and the city is covered in a blanket of orange light, Yuzuru admires the view through the big lobby windows as he’s ushered by the persistent Spaniard to the elevators on the other side of the 20th floor.

“Let’s see if we can catch the bus, or I’ll get a Lyft,” Javier says and stops by the elevator. Yuzuru nods and hums non-committedly as he presses for the elevator and takes his phone out again. He can feel how Javier is looking over his shoulder as he opens the Line app and messages his mom.

“Is she back?” Javier asks.

“No, on Monday,” Yuzuru says and Javier puts his arm over Yuzuru’s shoulders in what he guesses is an act of solidarity. He’s just about to shake the arm off when the elevator dings and opens its doors and Javier releases him.

Yuzuru only faintly registers how small the elevator is compared to be big ones on the other side of the lobby, before he looks down on his phone again. He’s blissfully left alone as the elevator starts moving down the floors since Javier has also taken his phone out.

However, the calm moment only lasts for a minute or two, because somewhere between the parking levels and the lowest level with the back entrance - the elevator jerks and shakes and leaves them in complete darkness.

“What?” Javier asks as if the elevator can reply, and even if it would’ve made Yuzuru laugh in any other situation, it didn’t make him laugh now.

The screens of their phones filled the small elevator with a faint blue light, and Yuzuru could see how concerned Javier looked.

“Habi-” he starts to say but Javier holds a hand up to stop him, or calm him, and starts dialing the number on an emergency information sticker by the panel in the wall.

Yuzuru can hear the echoey _the number you’re dialing can’t be reached right now_ message from across the tiny space and doesn’t have to guess what it means. He looks down on his own phone and sure enough - there’s no reception.

“Yuzu, it will be okay,” Javier says, and Yuzuru wonders why he’s looking so concerned, and why he’s reaching out to hold on to Yuzuru’s hands, but then he hears his own ragged breaths bounce in the tiny stainless steel paneled elevator.

“Breathe, slowly,” Javier says and steps closer.

It’s not like Yuzuru has these asthma attacks all the time, not like he panics often and has to fight for air, but Javier has seen one bad time and Yuzuru can see the worry in his eyes. Yuzuru can’t help it, can’t help Javier either, because it feels like he’s breathing through a straw and his eyes are filled with stinging tears.

“Breathe with me,” Javier says and takes a few slow and deep breaths, “follow me.”

They stay like that for a while, and soon Yuzuru can slow his breaths again, can look up at Javier after he’s wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

Javier is stroking his back, and Yuzuru realizes he’s halfway into his arms. Suddenly the elevator is not as small, and the darkness feels lighter. He can feel Javi’s slow breath against his cheek.

“Like that,”Javi says softly, and then he moves his hands to the nape of Yuzuru’s neck and leans their foreheads together. They’ve never touched like this in the dark, and Yuzuru shudders as he takes a couple deep breaths and feels the tension bleed out of him.

“Thank you,” he says, and wraps his arms around Javier’s back, making it a hug.

Javier mumbles something, something Yuzuru can’t hear or decipher, maybe in Spanish.

“We will escape,” Javier says, making it sound a bit dramatic, and Yuzuru laughs.

“My hero,” he jokes, and they both laugh.

Stupid perfect Javier, always a hero, always there to save Yuzuru. Always there to be handsome and strong and warm in Yuzuru’s arms. Always there to be a pillar. Stupid, wonderful, enfuriating, annoying, gorgeous, and encouraging Javier. Stupid never single Javier, always taken Javier, always in a relationship Javier.

Yuzuru moves a hand from Javier’s back to hold up his phone between them, let’s the screen light the darkness so he can see Javier’s face.

He’s still handsome like this, with stubble on his face, and the deep shadows on his face from the single light source. 

Figuring that he’ll only get one chance, that a moment like this will never come again, Yuzuru looks into Javier’s longlashed and brown eyes.

“_Utsukushii_,” he says, “_anata no me... daisuki_.”

Javier sighs and frowns, moving his thumbs over Yuzuru’s cheeks.

“That’s not fair, you cheat. I don’t understand.”

“You’re good friend,” Yuzuru says and ignores the fact that they both know that’s not what he’s said.

“Yuzuru-”

“Try again, make call,” Yavier quickly says and takes a step back against the wall of the elevator. Sure enough, there’s one bar of reception showing on the screen now.

Javier can get in touch with security and after a few fuze changes the elevator gets moving half an hour later. The sudden change from complete darkness to the bright fluorescent lights above makes Yuzuru momentarily blind again. He has to close his eyes.

They’ve barely said a word to each other while waiting for the elevator to move again. Yuzuru has retreated into a corner, he’s feeling a bit embarrassed, if he’s honest with himself, with his almost asthma attack. Embarrassed that his inhaler is back in his gym bag in the changing room back at the club.

Javier has been shooting him strange looks, and now that Yuzuru opens his eyes again he’s looking straight into Javier’s eyes again. He’s not sure what that look is.

It’s impossible to stay distanced for too long though, because the elevator stops and opens its doors, and they can walk down a hallway and leave. He gets stuck in a Lyft with Javier. Has to sit next to him, and soon he feels a smile tug at the corner of his mouth at how Javier is attempting small talk with the driver.

Stupid, perfect, Javier.

They both get out when they reach Yuzuru’s apartment building and Javier pays. Yuzuru tries to protest but he’s lost the energy to argue. The Lyft car leaves and then they’re left standing in the cold evening air outside the main entrance.

“It’s cold tonight,” Javier says, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders drawn up under his ears. Yuzuru wonders if he’s planned on walking home. It’s not far, but it’s cold, and dark. The least he could do would be to-

“Tea!” Yuzuru exclaims and grabs Javier by the arm and drags him to the front door and presses the code into the code lock.

“If you’re sure,” Javier says.

“I’m sure.”

“Then I would love some tea.”

Yuzuru doesn’t have to drag Javier in through the door or up to the stairwell, Javier follows on his own. Doesn’t argue when Yuzuru passes the elevator, they’ve had enough of elevators for one day.

Even if they have to climb to the sixth floor.

Taking their shoes off and finding coat hangers for their coats takes some organizing and dancing around each other in the small hallway of the apartment Yuzuru shares with his mother while in Canada. Javier smiles his rugged and grown-up and handsome smiles, while Yuzuru bites the inside of his own cheek and tries to keep his cool.

Which is tricky when you’ve got your head at crotch level of the perfect person next to you while you’re arranging your shoes.

When everything is in its right spot, Yuzuru brings Javier into the kitchen and points at a chair as he turns to the sink to fill the electric kettle. No matter how busy he makes himself with arranging the tea bags in the tea mugs, or moving the mugs across the small table, he still has to sit down in silence opposite of Javi while the water is slowly brought to a boil.

“Milk?” Javier asks carefully after Yuzuru has shot up to pour the water after it’s boiled. Yuzuru winces.

“Don’t worry,” Javier says, “milk is not important, this is good.”

Yuzuru still slumps back down on his chair with less spring than before. He hides behind his bangs as he feels his courage disappear. What was he thinking, inviting Javier up to his apartment? What was he even wanting to achieve with this?

“I like this,” Javier says as he reaches across the table and places his hand on top of Yuzuru’s hand where it’s resting next to his tea mug. It makes him startle a bit, but when Javier doesn’t pull his hand back, he looks up and smiles. It really is impossible to stay in a bad mood next to his Javier.

He blushes despite himself, not _his_.

“I’m happy, happy you like it,” Yuzuru forces himself to say, smiles even though he’s feeling embarrassed at his own thoughts. His brain that betrays him.

“Do I-” Javier says, looks away and clears his throat, “do I make you happy too?”

Yuzuru draws in a sudden breath, and for the first time since the elevator he looks really closely at Javier’s face. There’s something there, something hiding in the way Javier can’t look him in the eye now.

“Yes, of course,” Yuzuru replies, turns his hand palm side up so he can hold Javi’s hand for real.

“Very happy.”

Javier keeps drilling holes in the tabletop with his eyes, so Yuzuru thinks maybe he’s gotta be the one to go out on a limb and bet it all on one horse.

“I like you, Habi,” he adds.

Now that gets a reaction out of Javier. His hand squeezes tight on Yuzuru’s as he looks up again. It’s obvious now what his eyes are filled with, they’re warm, burning bright, as they look at Yuzuru.

_Stupid Javier_, Yuzuru thinks. Stupid, perfect, lovestruck Javier.

He gets up when Yuzuru pulls, and then they’re kissing. It’s soft, and Javier slowly backs him up against the kitchen counter, cages him with his arms and his torso. Yuzuru hardly knows how it happened, but it’s perfect, the way his skin sparks alive wherever Javier is touching. He’s set on fire with it, with the joy and his heart racing his chest, the way Javier licks into his mouth when he opens it for him.

They both moan, and Yuzuru pulls Javier closer by the arms around his neck.

“Yuzu,” Javier breathes against his lips, “is this okay?”

“Yes, very. More,” Yuzuru says and kisses him again, presses his body back against Javier’s.

He’s been watching, hoping, dreading, wishing, for years now, and he’ll be damned if he’ll let this chance pass.

Javier, to his defense, doesn’t let his doubts stick around.

He traces a hand down Yuzuru’s side to let it rest on his hip, pulls him closer by it. He moves it to his butt, and Yuzuru reflexively pushes forward, and backward - unable to decide whether to push against Javier’s hip or push back into his hand.

“Yuzuru, Yuzu, oh my god,” Javier moans against his jaw as he starts to kiss his way down his throat.

“Bed,” Yuzuru says and pushes Javier backwards. They walk like that, kissing and grasping, out of the kitchen, down the tiny hallway and into Yuzuru’s bedroom. It’s partially lit from the streetlight outside, so Javier sees it the second they pass the threshold.

“Your bed is tiny, Yuzu,” he whines and laughs.

“Good size, for _me_,” Yuzuru jokes and swallows whatever Javier says in reply with another deep kiss. A kiss that gets more heated as it goes, as Javier’s legs hit the bed and Yuzuru pushes him down on it.

When Yuzuru pulls his sweatshirt and his shirt over his head in one go it seems to cause some sort of reaction in Javier, because the next second his on his feet again. He’s got his hands buried in the back of Yuzuru’s hair, kissing so hard they almost can’t catch a breath. It makes Yuzuru’s knees weak, makes his skin tingle, and blood straight to his hardening erection. He wants to stay like this forever in Javier’s arms, chasing friction against Javier’s hip, having Javier’s tongue against his.

But, he also wants to kiss Javier all over, wants to touch him.

So he pulls back and pulls at the hem of Javier’s sweater until he takes the hint and lifts his arms so Yuzuru can pull it up and off him. Then he reaches for the hem for Javier’s sweatpants and Javier is pulling at his training trousers. The underwear follow soon after, and Yuzuru doesn’t even think as he presses himself against Javier.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice tells him that he really should be shyer, or take it slower, or to not get naked with a man before he’s even been on a date - but this is Javier, _his_ Javier.

This time he doesn’t wince at that thought, he shivers and moans as Javier nips at his bottom lip and grinds against him.

No amount of jerking off to secret and embarrassing pornigraphic images online, or to photos of Javier, could’ve prepared him for the feeling of Javier’s hands on his back, traveling down to his butt. To the feeling of his hands squeezing against those cheeks, or the feeling of their hard erections against each other. It’s sending so many signals of pleasure to Yuzuru’s brain that he can hardly keep up. All he can do is to rut back against Javier and groan as Javier’s hands tighten and as he kisses along his jaw and breathes shaky breaths into his ear.

“Yuzu, bed,” Javier says and Yuzuru lets out a breathy laughter since he hadn’t been too keen on the bed just minutes ago.

They can just fit, on their sides with their legs tangles and their tongues tangling. Yuzuru can’t get enough of these kisses, is glad that Javier can guide him when he’s so inexperienced. Like how he guides both their intertwined hands to their cocks, and how he sets a pace stroking them together.

Yuzuru can’t believe what’s happening, can’t believe how Javier is right there next to him, shivering with the same pleasure as him. Branding hot cock against his. It’s sending his brain into overload.

“_Kimochii, ii, koko de,_” he babbles, losing track of where he starts and Javier ends. Is sent into a full-body shudder as Javier rubs his hand against the heads of their erections.

His hips jerk and his hand stalls. Javier’s other hand, the one not stroking them both, is moving lower and lower between his cheeks. When is touches and he slowly presses his fingers against Yuzuru’s opening the only thing he can do to not scream is to lock his jaw and jerk in Javier’s hand.

Yuzuru doesn’t know what he says, when he comes just seconds later, but when the almost painful explosion of bright light and pleasure ebbs out he knows he’s been talking all the way through his orgasm.

“Are you okay?” Javier asks concerned as he carefully strokes him through the last waves of his orgasm.

“_Hai_. Okay,” Yuzuru says and kisses him, kisses him hard to try to convey just even a little of how good that had felt. Javier seems to get the idea because Yuzuru can feel his smile against his lips.

Maybe it’s weird, but Yuzuru hasn’t even thought about how odd it is to kiss someone with a beard, with stubble and abs and- and a hard erection in his hand.

It’s his Javier.

It’s perfect.

“Good,” Javier says as Yuzuru pulls away to breathe.

“You’re so beautiful, I’ve wanted to say for so long,” Javier continues, but bites his lip as Yuzuru remembers to move his hand.

“I make you feel good too,” Yuzuru says.

It doesn’t take much, he must’ve been close before, because he spills minutes later as Yuzuru looks into his eyes and their hands move together. Yuzuru thinks his eyes look impossibly prettier, dazed after an orgasm. An orgasm that Yuzuru gave him. It makes him shiver, and Javier pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

“I never know what you’re going to do next,” Javier says against the crook of his neck, “I love that about you. I loved this,” he rushes out as if he can’t keep it in any longer.

Yuzuru feels so warm in his arms.

“I like you too,” he says against Javier’s hair, and hugs him back.

-

Stupid, perfect, amazing, gorgeous, sexy, hot, strong, handsome, and cute Javier looks so soft when he sleeps that Yuzuru has a hard time falling asleep himself. He wants to keep watching now that he can watch. 

And he most certainly doesn’t feel like a kid around him anymore. He’s only three and a half years younger than him after all.

He’s mine, Yuzuru thinks, and traces the line of Javier’s jaw, his brows, his lips.

“You’re staring,” Javier says, his face breaking out in a smile, and Yuzuru chuckles.

“Yes,” Yuzuru replies and cuddles closer. Actually falls asleep this time.

-


End file.
